Cutting it Close
by pkmntrashcan
Summary: (Lonashipping Week, Day 6, Prompt 6: Soulmates / Fate) The incessant beeping on Moon's wrist just HAD to begin the day she moved to Alola. [Soulmate AU]


The idea of moving to a new region irked Moon. She was raised in Kanto. She lived, breathed, slept, and ate Kanto. Kanto was her blood, her soul...

 **This place didn't even have cities!**

MAYBE she could consider them towns, but it wasn't enough. She needed friends! Family-well, she had her mother and her brother, but they didn't count.

She leans her head against the vibrating car window, a sour look on her face growing more with every realization that dawned upon her about this horrid place.

"Moony if you keep your face like that you're going to have wrinkles by the time you're 18," Sun says nonchalantly causing the girl in the back to roll her eyes and sink further into her seat. What would he know? He adapted to change easily.

Moon then hears her mom let out a small chuckle, "Moon you loved Alola as a kid," she states, her knowing eyes reaching Moon as she peers through the rear view mirror. Moon opens her mouth ready to retort her mom's claim, but even she knew she was right. The region was fun in her pasts visits. The warm sun, the clean sand, the ocean breeze that cooled everything down just right.

She just didn't think Alola was good for a long term change.

A quiet huff escapes the short-haired girl as she sees her mom's eyes watching her. She looks away, swallowing the guilt of disliking the divorce and her mom's home region.

This just wasn't ideal.

Her eyes watch the sun set behind the ocean horizon as their car drives along the cost. The pretty sight isn't enough to stop the heavy lump in her throat forming.

She should be with her established friends. She should be enjoying school, and she should've been hoping to meet her soulmate somewhere in bustling Saffron City.

She peers down at the clock portrayed on her wrist. It hadn't budged at all throughout her time in high school; 36 hours forever still and keeping her on hold-minus the beeping colon.

Moon shoots straight up as she stares at her wrist with wide eyes. The colon continues to blink in and out, in and out, in and-

35:59:59

-Out.

* * *

For once Moon didn't need an alarm to wake up since she hadn't slept a wink. A strange mixture of first day of school anxiety and soulmate meeting would do that to a person.

She glances down at her wrist again, this time it was barely illuminated by the sun peaking through her blinds, to just confirm that this was actually happening.

01:02:38.

She had an hour to get ready and make her way to school.

* * *

"You okay there Moon?" Sun asks as the two siblings head towards the backmost seats on the bus. Moon figured he would notice that something was up, given that she was silent the entire way to the bus stop. But murmuring a quick "yeah" for once didn't do anything to ease his scrutinizing stare.

The bus continues moving as air makes it way through the cracked open window. An audible sigh escapes her as she pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. She didn't want to talk to her brother about this. That would be awkward, but when she peers over at him she sees him gawking and quickly reaching out to grab a hold of her wrist, twisting it to get a closer look.

00:03:29.

She pulls her hand away quickly with a tsk, mentally preparing herself for the teasing.

"HOLY SHIT SINCE WHEN? MOON, ARE THEY ON THE BUS RIGHT NOW?"

Her mouth drops as she feels the other passengers all look towards their direction. "Shut up you idiot," she whispers menacingly as her brother looks away and a pout forms on his face, his own sigh leaving him as he murmurs that he too, wants to find his soulmate soon.

Moon quietly snorts, a wave of relief crashing over her as Sun starts going on about how 'it wasn't fair that his baby sister was getting there first.' But before she could reply the bus comes to another halt, allowing her to hear a girl yelling.

"GLADION, WHY ARE YOU RUNNING WE COULD MAKE THE NEXT BUS!"

Her head snaps towards the window as she sees two blondes rush to board the bus. The driver, who kindly waited, urged them to just sit down when they boarded.

Their chests heaved as they stood at the front of the bus. The girl looked upset and the boy looked nonchalant as she gave him an earful.

"Why did you want to make this bus, big brother?" she demands loudly only to have him wave a hand around vaguely as he catches his breath.

"I didn't want to be late to school," he responds sharply as his sister scoffs.

"But all you do is skip school!"

Their conversation was definitely loud enough for Moon to hear and she finds herself stifling a laugh alongside her brother. The boy looks over with a scowl to see what the commotion was when Moon finds both her laughter and her heart stopping when she meets his piercing gaze.

If finding your soulmate was anything like what the movies described, Moon could say she felt it. Time stood still, her heart resurged back to life, and they both instinctively looked down at their wrists.

00:00:00.

"IS THAT HIM?" Sun yells, now in order to just embarrass her, as she quickly squeals and elbows him right in the ribs. He hunches over in pain as Moon feels the blush on her face grow tenfold, grimacing as she looks over at the boy again.

Sun quickly shouts "WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?" as Moon sees the smirk on the blonde's lips contort. A hand now covering his face as he tried to hide his own laughter.

Moon finds herself smiling in return, maybe Alola wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
